APENAS UM SONHO
by angelita2
Summary: O que são os sonhos? Será que são apenas histórias criadas por nosso cérebro enquanto dormimos? Kagome terá que achar a resposta para essa pergunta a fim de descobrir o que realmente aconteceu. Threeshot. COMPLETA
1. PARTE 1  O DESPERTAR

PARTE 1 – O DESPERTAR

Depois de muito tempo procurando por Narak por todas as terras feudais Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango Mirok, Shippou e Kirara finalmente estavam frente a frente a seu maior inimigo.

A batalha final já havia começado, e a situação deles não estava muito favorável frente ao inimigo; Mirok fora envenenado, no entanto, mantinha-se em pé apoiado em seu cajado, começava a sentir os efeitos do veneno de Narak circulando por seu corpo; Sango estava bem ferida resultado de uma investida frustrada contra Narak, os ferimentos lhe causavam dor e incomodo quando esta se movimentava por isso seus movimentos estavam cada mais lentos; Kirara também for atingida na pata esquerda durante essa investida frustrada e por isso mal conseguia equilibrar-se; até mesmo o pequeno Shippou estava machucado. Kagome tinha alguns arranhões pelo corpo, nada de muito grave; ela se pôs a frente dos amigos com o arco em riste pronta para disparar uma outra flecha purificadora, Inuyasha que estava um pouco mais a sua frente empunhava a Tessaiga, por ser um meio-youkai estava em melhores condições de lutar do que os demais, ainda que tivesse ferimentos bem graves. A figura de Narak pairava sobre eles, o céu estava escuro e um vento frio soprava pelo campo fazendo Kagome sentir calafrios. Essa seria a última batalha deles pela jóia de 4 almas a qual Narak era detentor.

-Kagome, fique atrás de mim – disse Inuyasha preocupado que a jovem pudesse ser atingida por outro ataque.

-Inuyasha...tome cuidado – respondeu quase num murmúrio.

Inuyasha já sentia a Tessaiga pulsando cercada pela energia maligna do ambiente, Kagome ajeitou melhor a posição do arco para lançar a flecha. Ela e Inuyasha atacariam ao mesmo tempo; essa era o último recurso que tinham para derrotar Narak, se falhassem teriam que partir para um ataque mais agressivo e corporal, do qual duvidassem que saíssem vivos.

O jovem meio-youkai preparou-se e lançou seu ataque derradeiro contra Narak, ao mesmo tempo, Kagome lançou uma de suas flechas purificadoras. Uma forte luz branca brilhou cegando a jovem.

Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente tentando se acostumar com a claridade do ambiente, assim que seus olhos se acostumaram a luz ambiente, a jovem começou a percorrer com os olhos o lugar onde agora se encontrava; viu-se cercada por aparelhos médicos que apitavam a cada batimento cardíaco seu. Sentiu o coração bater rápido e a respiração estava ofegante, era como se ela houvesse percorrido quilômetros em apenas alguns minutos; sentia dores pelo corpo e a cabeça estava pesada. Tentou colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, não entendia como a pouco estava em meio a uma batalha e agora se encontrava em um...deu mais uma olhada ao redor.

-Hospital! – exclamou num sussurro – eu estou num hospital.

Com dificuldade tentou levantar-se, mas o corpo dolorido a impedia de movimentos muito bruscos ou rápidos, parecia que havia dormido por muito tempo.

Uma mulher trajando uma roupa branca com um emblema do lado esquerdo do peito entrou apressada pela porta e ao ver a garota sentada na cama, correu para ampara-la.

-Hei garota, você está se sentindo bem?

-Sim – respondeu prontamente – O que aconteceu comigo? – perguntou olhando para a mulher.

Talvez aquela mulher, a enfermeira, pudesse lhe dar alguma explicação para tudo isso.

-O médico virá vê-la em instante – disse a mulher ajeitando a travesseira dela.

Aquela não era a resposta que Kagome queria ouvir, precisa de respostas concretas. Seus amigos poderiam estar precisando dela naquele momento.

-Eu quero saber o que aconteceu? – disse irritada segurando firme no pulso da enfermeira.

-Calma garota! Você está muito agitada – disse puxando o braço – Querer respostas é algo normal para alguém que acordou depois de tanto tempo em coma – respondeu a mulher com a voz cálida e singela.

-Coma!? – repetiu incrédula

A porta abriu-se novamente, e a Kagome viu sua mãe entrando por ela. Alegrou-se por dentro, afinal sua mãe poderia dizer-lhe que aquilo que estava vivendo era uma loucura.

-Kagome, querida. Soube que tinha acordado. Fico tão feliz que esteja bem.

-Mãe, como eu vim parar aqui? – perguntou segurando na mão de sua mãe.

Kagome viu o sorriso de sua mãe desaparecer ao escutar aquela pergunta, e apertando a mão da garota começou a contar.

-A trouxeram para cá – fez uma pequena pausa – Kagome, você caiu no velho poço e bateu a cabeça...ficou em coma por três meses...mas finalmente acordou – abriu um sorriso discreto.

Kagome elevou as mãos a cabeça, e olhou para o céu. Escutou a porta do quarto se fechar, e quando voltou a abaixar a cabeça viu que somente sua mãe estava no quarto, a enfermeira havia saído, talvez tivesse ido chamar o médico. A garota aproveitou a oportunidade que estava sozinha com sua mãe para conversarem melhor.

-Mãe, agora estamos sozinhas; pode me contar a verdade. O que aconteceu? O Inuyasha me trouxe para este mundo.

A mãe de Kagome a olhava confusa.

-Kagome, do que está falando? Quem é Inuyasha?

-Mãe, você conhece o Inuyasha...o menino com orelhas de cachorro... – Kagome calou-se ao ver o olhar de ternura que sua mãe lhe lançava e isso a deixou frustrada e com raiva - Isso não é verdade! – gritou olhando para mãe que permanecia com uma expressão serena – Eu atravessei o poço e fui parar na Era Feudal! – Kagome estava ofegante, sentiu o coração acelerado e o corpo tremendo - Não foi sonho, foi real! Me escutou foi real – esbravejou.

A enfermeira entrou novamente no quarto acompanhada por um médico, ambos a olhavam assustados com os gritos da garota os quais escutaram do corredor.

Pouco tempo depois o médico havia deixado o quarto. Sua mãe e a enfermeira já não estavam mais lá também, haviam saído a pedido do médico que quis conversar com a jovem a sós. Ao ver o médico batendo a porta do quarto, Kagome levantou-se e foi até a janela. Seus pés descalçados entraram em contanto com o chão frio do hospital, e a garota sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo; sem se importar com isso, Kagome caminhou até a enorme janela, afastou um pouco as cortinas para contemplar a visão da cidade iluminada pelo frio sol de inverno. Kagome sentia uma mágoa enorme invadir o seu peito, havia um nó em sua garganta que a sufocava e a consumia por dentro, teve vontade de sair correndo e pular o poço novamente provar a todos que não foi apenas um sonho.

-Apenas um sonho, apenas um sonho – repetia para si mesma.

De seus olhos marejados lágrimas começaram a escorrer, no começo eram apenas algumas lágrimas teimosas que escorriam por seu rosto, mas depois todo aquele maremoto de sentimentos que queimava em seu peito se desfez na forma de lágrimas que molharam seu rosto e ensoparam sua fina camisola de malha. Kagome ficou ali na janela horas a fio, olhando a paisagem e chorando; no começo tentara limpar as lágrimas que caiam, mas logo desistiu e deixou-as rolar por seu rosto.

Três dias depois Kagome voltou para casa, as coisas ainda estavam confusas, ainda que parecesse que fora tão real o que vivera na Era Feudal todos afirmavam que fora apenas um sonho.

Em frente ao velho poço Kagome viu suas últimas esperanças sumirem ao ver o lacre que estava que havia poço. Sentou nas escadas e lembrou-se da conversa que tivera no dia anterior com o médico.

FLASHBACK

-Senhorita Higurashi, acidentalmente escutei sua conversa com sua mãe enquanto me dirigia a seu quarto, e a ouvi contar sobre um menino com orelhas de cachorro e uma ida a Era Feudal.

-Sim – respondeu de má vontade, não queria ficar contando o seu sonho para um completo estranho, ainda que fosse um médico.

-Tem algo que me queira falar a respeito disso.

-Se contasse me acharia uma maluca – respondeu impaciente.

A presença do médico já a estava aborrecendo, queria ficar sozinha, isolada de tudo e de todos.

-Acredito que tenho uma explicação para essa sua história – Kagome o olha espantada e curiosa - O nosso cérebro armazena informações e fatos que recolhemos durante o dia, e durante a noite nosso subconsciente utiliza esses fatos para criar aquilo que chamamos de sonhos, que nada mais são do que histórias criadas por nossa mente valendo-se de fatos ou informações que coletamos do nosso mundo exterior. Acredito que a senhorita tenha passado pelo mesmo processo durante o tempo que esteve em coma; seu subconsciente criou esse 'sonho' enquanto a senhorita estava em coma. Quando acordou passou a adotar esse sonho como realidade; também é perfeitamente compreensível levando em consideração a sua queda e o tempo que passou em coma. No entanto, não deve se preocupar, assim que conseguir se lembrar do que realmente aconteceu, vai perder essas 'falsas memórias'.

-Eu não quero perde-las! – esbravejou ficando de pé.

-Quando conseguir encaixar todas as peças do quebra-cabeça que existe em sua mente saberá que o digo é verdade. Deve simplesmente colocar as peças no seu devido lugar.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Preciso me lembrar do que aconteceu naquele dia que eu cai no poço, é a única maneira de ter minhas memórias de novo – disse firme olhando para o poço – minhas verdadeiras memórias.

Essa então foi a primeira parte. Espero que tenham curtido.

Kagome e seus amigos estavam em meio a uma batalha contra Narak, no entanto, durante um ataque tudo fica branco e Kagome acorda num hospital; quando questiona o porquê de estar num lugar desses recebe como resposta que caiu no velho poço, bateu a cabeça e ficou em coma por 3 meses, a garota tenta explicar o que realmente se passou, mas todos dizem que a história que ela conta fora apenas um sonho.

Esse é o ponto de partida para o desenrolar dos demais capítulos, Kagome terá que provar a todos que estão errados; ou será que eles estão certos e que ela apenas sonhou em ter atravessado o poço? É isso o que vamos descobrir acompanhando Kagome nessa jornada em busca de suas memórias perdidas.


	2. PARTE 2  MEMÓRIAS PERDIDAS

PARTE 2 – MEMÓRIAS PERDIDAS

Kagome estava deitada na sua cama, nada em seu quarto havia mudado desde aquele dia, o quarto estava arrumado e sobre a escrivaninha repousava uma pilha de livros que Kagome deveria ter devolvido na biblioteca há 3 meses atrás.

A garota estava impaciente, levantou-se e foi até a janela de onde tinha uma ampla visão da árvore sagrada que ficava no meio do templo.

-Mesmo que digam que tudo foi apenas um sonho não consigo deixar de pensar em vocês, será que estão bem? Inuyasha, por que não vem me buscar? Eu quero acreditar que você realmente existiu na minha vida, e não que você pertence a um sonho.

Kagome olhou o fluxo insistente de pessoas que iam de um lado para o outro do templo; o movimento no templo havia aumentado bastante. Dentro três dias seria Natal, e as pessoas comprovam amuletos para presentear aos amigos e familiares; outras vinham apenas para rezar por prosperidade e proteção. A garota resolveu descer um pouco, talvez estar entre aquelas pessoas a ajudaria a se esquecer um pouco o que tanto a atormentava.

Kagome começou a caminhar pelo templo indiferente àquela alegria natalina que fluía das pessoas que circulavam pelo local, ela parecia um fantasma que perambulava entre eles, esse era o reflexo de seu interior vazio.

A garota pára por um momento e fica observando a briga de um jovem casal, e não foi só ela que os observava, muitos olhares curiosos estavam sobre o casal. A distância não permitia que Kagome escutasse sobre o que eles falavam, apenas via que a garota estava bem agitada e que gesticulava insistentemente para o rapaz que mantinha os braços cruzados e retrucava os comentários da jovem. A garota que estava discutindo era muito bonita tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor e o rapaz que a acompanhava era igualmente bonito e bem apresentado. De repente, a mão da jovem ergueu-se alto no céu e num movimento rápido abaixou dando um tapa no rosto do rapaz que imediatamente elevou a mão no local onde ficara a marca; a jovem saiu caminhando com o rapaz em seu encalço. Kagome sorriu ao lembrar de seus amigos Mirok e Sango, que se pareciam tanto àquele casal.

Kagome decidiu continuar sua incursão pelo templo, quando avistou seu irmão carregando uma pesada caixa de papelão

-Mana – exclama o garoto alegre por ver a irmã.

-Souta, deixa que eu mesmo levarei essa caixa – disse a garota solicita pegando a caixa das mãos do irmão.

-O vovô está precisando dela, ele está esperando nas escadarias do templo.

Kagome balançou a cabeça e começou a caminhar em direção as escadarias do templo, de longe avistou seu avô conversando alegremente com uma velha senhora e um menininho que estava próximo a eles.

-Vovô aqui está a caixa – mas calou-se quando viu a fisionomia da velha senhora e do garotinho – "Vovó Kaede...Shippou"

Kagome parecia uma estátua segurando a caixa, seu rosto estava inexpressivo e seus olhos apagados.

-Kagome, Kagome – chamava seu avô

A garota desperta de repente e sente a caixa escorregar por suas mãos; no choque contra o chão do templo, a caixa se abre espalhando muitos amuletos que tinham uma bolinha cor-de-rosa na ponta. O avô de Kagome olha espantando ao ver os amuletos da jóia de 4 almas espalhados pelo chão, mas antes que seu avô pudesse dizer algo, ela gira os calcanhares e sai correndo por entre a multidão.

Kagome fecha a porta do quarto e senta-se no chão amparando as costas na porta, encolhe as pernas junto ao corpo e abraça-as.

-Eu só posso estar ficando maluca, não é possível – dizia incrédula do que presenciara a poucos instantes.

Ainda que receosa e com o coração cheio de dúvidas tinha certeza que as pessoas que encontrara eram realmente seus amigos da Era Feudal, eles estavam vivendo na Era dela como pessoas normais; seria isso possível.

Na manhã seguinte Kagome resolveu voltar ao colégio, depois de ser recepcionada por suas amigas e por Houjo que ficou muito contente em ver a garota de volta. Depois de um dia cansativo de aulas, a garota só queria mesmo voltar para casa e descansar; havia perdido muita matéria nesses últimos meses e precisaria de muito tempo para colocar tudo em dia. Kagome saia acompanhada de suas colegas que aproveitavam a ocasião para inteirar a jovem de tudo o que aconteceu na parte social da escola; Kagome as escutava com falso interesse, e ao passarem pela quadra viram um grupo de meninos jogando bola, entre eles estava Houjo que não perdeu a oportunidade de acenar para Kagome que educadamente retribuiu o aceno, ao olhar para a lateral da quadra viu um garoto parado observando atentamente os demais, a figura do jovem imediatamente despertou a atenção de Kagome.

-Inuyasha – sussurrou

-O que foi Kagome? – perguntou Eri vendo o quanto Kagome olhava para o rapaz na lateral da quadra.

-Quem é ele? – perguntou de pronto virando para a amiga.

-Não diga que não se lembra dele – disse sua outra amiga parecendo espantada com o fato de Kagome não se lembrar do rapaz.

-Eu...

-Kagome – continuou Eri interrompendo Kagome – ele é o aluno novo da classe do Houjo que veio transferido para esta escola. Você o conheceu três dias antes do seu acidente.

Kagome estava impressionada com o fato de ter conhecido um rapaz tão parecido com Inuyasha, antes de ter caído no poço.

-Lembra Kagome – a outra amiga da garota continuou – você disse que ele era arrogante e metido.

-Eu disse isso?

-Claro que disse, mas logo ficou com pena quando soube era mestiço e por isso não tinha muitos amigos.

Kagome balançou a cabeça, e viu os olhos do rapaz olhando em sua direção. Sem pensar começou a andar até atravessar o portão, suas amigas ficaram paradas olhando a atitude da garota.

Kagome não parou de andar até chegar em casa, seus pensamentos andavam mais rápido do que seu raciocínio. Como poderia ter conhecido um rapaz igual fisicamente ao Inuyasha humano, só que com cabelos curtos, e não se lembrar disso. Parou alguns instantes a sombra da árvore sagrada, e viu o casal que brigara no dia anterior passar por ela abraçados. A garota os olhou espantada.

-Você se lembra deles, Kagome? – Kagome virou-se assustada, e viu sua mãe atrás de si - Esse casal já esteve aqui várias vezes, eles sempre vêem comprar amuletos.

Kagome começou achou algumas peças do quebra-cabeça, faltava apenas começar a monta-lo. Só precisava saber de mais uma coisa.

-Mãe, quem era aquela senhora e o garotinho que estavam com o vovô ontem?

-Também não se lembra deles? - fez uma pequena pausa e continuou diante do silêncio da garota – Aquela senhora e o garotinho estiveram aqui um dia antes de você cair no poço; aquela senhora veio encomendar aqueles amuletos com a jóia de 4 almas para o seu avô.

-Eu já os conhecia, não é verdade?

-Kagome, não se preocupe pouco a pouco vai se lembrar do que aconteceu.

A mãe de Kagome continuou seu trajeto até entrar em casa, no entanto, a garota ficou parada em frente a árvore.

A neve começou a cair e um forte vento soprou, mas Kagome pareceu não se importar com a queda na temperatura e tampouco com a neve que caia.

As peças do quebra-cabeça começavam a se encaixar, e não demorou muito para que Kagome finalmente percebesse o que realmente havia acontecido naquele dia.


	3. CAP 3  MONTANDO O QUEBRA CABEÇAS

**PARTE 3 – MONTANDO O QUEBRA-CABEÇA**

Pouco a pouco Kagome começou as juntar as peças que faltam e finalmente pode se lembrar do acontecera. Faltava apenas uma única peça para finalizar o quebra-cabeça. Kagome correu para a casa, e rapidamente subiu as escadas em direção a seu quarto. Ao entrar no aposento dirigiu-se a pilha de livros e começou a verificar um por um até que encontrou o que queria. Pegou o livro na mão, e começou a analisa-lo melhor, o livro era bem grosso e pesado, tinha uma bonita capa azul e ostentava um título escrito em letras pratas: HISTÓRIAS DA ERA FEUDAL - MITOLOGIAS. Havia uma página dobrada, Kagome abriu o livro na página marcada. No alto da página estava a foto de uma árvore que se assemelhava muito a árvore sagrada que tinha em sua casa, embaixo da foto estava o titulo da história em letras negras garrafais: A LENDA DA ÁRVORE SAGRADA. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto da jovem.

-Agora eu me lembro do que aconteceu naquele dia.

Todas as peças do quebra-cabeça finalmente haviam encontradas e agora que quebra – cabeça estava completo a garota sabia o que aconteceu naquele fatídico dia, Kagome começou a relatar para ela mesma o que havia acontecido como uma forma de juntar as peças. Passou a ponta dos dedos sobre a figura da árvore que estava estampada no livro sobre mitologia.

-A lenda da árvore sagrada conta a história de uma jovem que lacrou seu amado numa árvore depois que descobriu que ele era um meio-youkai, depois disso a mulher morreu acompanhando o destino do amado; dessa forma eles poderiam se encontrar quando reencarnassem, no entanto a alma do meio-youkai ficou presa a árvore e eles nunca mais puderam se reencontrar. Essa foi a última matéria que eu li antes de ir dormir no dia anterior ao meu aniversário, eu teria uma prova sobre essa matéria. – Kagome via um filme daquele dia passar em sua mente, e lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto - Quando eu acordei pela manhã estava atrasada para ir para a escola, me vesti rapidamente e fui pegar o livro, mas quando coloquei minha mão sobre o livro havia uma aranha, eu me assustei e deixei o livro cair no chão – fez uma pequena pausa – o recolhi rapidamente e desci as escadas correndo e encontrei o Souta perto do templo do velho poço...ele disse que o Buyo estava lá dentro...

Kagome não mais continuou a história, uma vez que agora que as peças principais estavam montadas não era mais necessário encaixar as demais. Exterminadores, monges, youkias, árvores, Era Feudal, seus amigos...eram parte de informações que ela coletara do seu mundo.

-Apenas um sonho – concluiu por fim

Não restava mais dúvidas que tudo o que vivera na Era Feudal era parte de uma fantasia riada por sua mente enquanto esta esteve em coma. A garota colocou o livro no chão e deitou-se na cama, respirou fundo e limpou as últimas lágrimas que escorriam de seu rosto. Sentiu-se estranhamente vazia como se uma parte especial de sua vida lhe tivesse sido tirada. Queria tanto acreditar que o que vivera foi real, e que a qualquer instante Inuyasha abriria a janela do seu quarto para arrasta-la novamente para a Era Feudal ainda que sobre os seus protestos; seria maravilhoso acreditar que isso um dia fora de alguma forma real.

Na manhã seguinte Kagome levantou-se mais cedo do que costume, e sem nem mesmo tomar o café da manhã resolveu caminhar pelas ruas cobertas pela neve. Era véspera de Natal, o número de pessoas nas ruas aumentava cada vez mais; mesmo com uma temperatura tão baixa as pessoas aquecidas pelo espírito de Natal circulavam pelas ruas frias olhando as vitrines enfeitadas das lojas e comprando presentes. No entanto a garota estava sem ânimo, apenas caminhava e evitava pensar em qualquer coisa; às vezes parava e sentava no banco de alguma praça de onde ficava admirando a passagem de casais abraçados, os grupos de amigos rindo ou mesmo de crianças puxando as mãos das mães pedindo doces.

A noite logo chegou as luzes dos postes começaram a acender-se, mas nem isso lhe deu animo de voltar para a casa. Foi até uma parque no centro da cidade que estava vazio. Muitas famílias começavam a se reunir na casa de parentes; sentou no banco de um dos balanços do parque e começou a se balançar.

-Não acha que está muito grande para brincar no balanço.

Kagome fechou os olhos e se preparou para dar uma bela resposta ao autor da pergunta, mas abri-los novamente o viu a sua frente e emudeceu-se ao ver o rapaz de figura tão semelhante a Inuyasha.

-Pretende passar a véspera de Natal sentada aí?

-Você se lembra de mim? – perguntou esperançosa.

-Bah! Por acaso não estamos na mesma escola?

Kagome balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo, realmente estudavam na mesma escola.

-O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou ao rapaz que se sentara no balanço a seu lado.

-É véspera de Natal e eu não tenho família, por isso não tenho motivos para ir para casa – respondeu contrariado.

Kagome abriu um sorriso ao lembrar o quanto o rapaz que estava a sua frente se parecia com o Inuyasha...dos seus sonhos.

-Por que está me olhando dessa maneira, menina – perguntou aborrecido com o olhar da garota.

-Eu não me chamo menina, eu tenho um nome sabia. Eu me chamo Kagome.

-Eu sei, suas amigas me contaram. – respondeu altivamente

Kagome quase caiu do balanço ao escutar que suas amigas haviam conversado com ele, mas rapidamente voltou a equilibrar-se.

-Hei, eu não sei o seu nome. – disse Kagome depois de um tempo.

-Inuyasha.

-O que?! – Kagome se levantou do balanço ficando de pé ao lado do rapaz que a olhava espantado com a reação que a garota tivera ao escutar seu nome.

-Bah! Sei que não é um nome muito comum, mas foi meu pai que escolheu – disse cruzando os braços.

-É um nome muito bonito.

Dessa vez foi o rapaz que se levantou ao ouvir as palavras de Kagome.

-Sabe, eu conheci alguém que tinha o mesmo nome que o seu.

-E onde você o conheceu? – perguntou curioso.

-Nos meus sonhos – respondeu

-Como pode conhecer alguém em sonhos? – Inuyasha estava confuso com toda aquela história.

-Sabe Inuyasha talvez um dia eu lhe conte a minha história, mas não essa noite.

Começou a nevar.

-Inuyasha, quer ir lá para casa? Já que não tem com quem passar a véspera de Natal tenho certeza que minha família iria gostar muito de te-lo como convidado.

O rapaz a olhou por algum tempo, parecia estar pensando em algo, mas ao fim veio a resposta ao convite de Kagome.

-Está certo – disse abrindo um sorriso.

Ambos começaram a caminhar lado a lado pelas frias ruas da cidade de Tokyo que estavam vazias aquela hora. Kagome parou de repente e virou-se para o rapaz que estava um pouco atrás dela.

-Inuyasha acredita que sonhos possam ser reais?

-Eu acredito que o seu sonho foi real, se é isso que quer saber.

Kagome abriu um sorriso e o rapaz lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

- Teremos um Natal cheio de neve – disse a garota alegre que agora caminhava lado a lado com Inuyasha.

E o que aconteceu depois disso. Bom, isso já é outra história.

**FIM**

COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA

Eire – acabei deixando a história incompleta, desculpe, mas agora finalmente tem aí o final dessa mini história.

**Dessasn – que bom que gostou, mas a fic acabou por aqui! Obrigada pela review**

**Nicki-chan – fico feliz por ter recebido sua review**

**OBRIGADO A TODOS OS LEITORES QUE ACOMPANHARAM ESSA MINI HISTÓRIA, E TAMBÉM AOS FUTUROS LEITORES!!!**

**Espero encontra-los em breve em outra de minhas fics!! **


End file.
